On Bended Knee
by my lovestory13.com
Summary: But now, she’s gone.A single tear dropped from his eyes saying, “I won’t forget you, my Tomoyo.”I was beginning to fall asleep when suddenly I felt a presence.Then it hit me.
1. On Bended Knees

Hai! My first attempt for an ExT fanfic. Please don't flame me. XD The idea was from a text message I kept months ago.

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine. The anime, the title (inspired by the song of Boyz II men) hehe..

**On Bended Knee**

"I love you," you said sincerely on bended knee. Your cold hands against mine as tears started to well up in your eyes.

I was sure it was real as I could feel my heart beating wildly. The soft breeze brushing my hair, dancing on your beautiful face.

Gosh, I almost died with your intent gaze. What should I do? What should I tell you? I mean, should I answer you that I love you, too.

With that few seconds, I began to panic. Never in my wildest imagination did I ever dreamt of you, Eriol Hiirigizawa, the reincarnation of Master Clow Reed, will be kneeling in front of me to confess those three words I long to hear from you lips.

I slowly opened my mouth to speak and answer.

However, you suddenly stood up. Your watery eyes changed and returned to its serious yet happy cerulean eyes.

"How was it, Daidouji-san? Will she answer me a sweet 'yes'?" you asked.

I felt my jaw dropped. That wasn't real?

I forcefully fought the urge to break down and cry in front of you. That would be shameless on my part.

For you not to notice my sudden change of emotion, I smiled sweetly, rather pretentiously, and then I simply nodded with my eyes so shocked.

---------------------------------------

_I wish I was a child forever or a mentally retarded. Somehow, an abnormal or much better be numb! So that I can't feel this pain in my heart._

----------------------------------------

It has been two days after that heart-breaking incident we had under the cherry blossom tree, but I can never forgot your eyes that felt so real and sincere, which had turned out to be true-to-life fantasy.

That very afternoon of your 'practice confession' with mine, after I nodded and complimented that it was perfect, you immediately left me behind, running towards our teacher who was the apple of your eye, Ms. Kaho Mizuki.

You knelt and confessed to her. That wasn't painful though because I knew that that was coming. What was heart breaking was, it happened in front of me, in front of my eyes.

I had witnessed how your truthful eyes spoke of your truthful feelings. Your hand was caressing hers that were once mine. And she; she was smiling, touched by the affection you've shown her.

Then I knew in an instant about your mutual feelings for each other. They're so evident.

----------------------------------------

_Do you know why there are people who had a bad experience in love but they do not show you they cry? Simply, because there are tears in the heart that never reached the eyes._

_­_

----------------------------------------

"Daidouji-san, I had confessed to her," you said the next day after school while heading to the music room for our choir practice.

"Really? How did it go?" I asked hiding all feelings that I MUST hide.

You stared at me intently as if it answers my question, and headed off to the door of the room.

I don't understand you. Nevertheless, I MUST be happy for you, my best friend.

------------------------------------------

_I didn't asked for it to be over, but then again, I never asked for it to begin. For that's the way it is with love, even the most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets. _

------------------------------------------

Everyday after the choir practice, you used to walk me home, which always makes my days complete.

For almost four hours, I was soaked in the rain waiting for you; waiting for someone who will bring an umbrella for me to shelter on whenever I forgot to bring one;. But I was just waiting for someone who will never be there anymore, unlike yesterday. Though I know, yesterday is just a day that can never be 'today' again.

Rumors spread like a burning fire. I heard a girl passing by the school gates where I was standing that you were with Ms. Kaho, the only person that could give your happiness while I'm soaked here with the cold.

--------------------------------------------

_The saddest quote by the funniest man ever born: "I love walking in the rain, so no one can see my crying". – Charlie Chaplin_

--------------------------------------------

It had been a week since I was stuck in my bed for I had a high fever. With my mom's powerful influence, I was excused from class.

Terada-sensei said that he would not mind for he knew that with my healthy brain, I could easily cope up with the lessons.

To hell with those compliments. In fact, I'm sick and tired of them. I knew for sure they said that because of my mother's great power being the CEO of a successful company.

Anyway, Sakura and Li just called me and also Rika, Naoko, Chiharu with Yamazaki. Funny, though they're on a phone conversation, the two did not skipped a chance to have a cat-and-dog fight. I laughed at that thought for a second, but I stopped laughing after putting down the phone beside a vase full of calla lilies.

But my best friend? The one who cares for me a lot? I didn't even hear just a word from you.

Is it very hard just to say 'hi' or weren't you worried that I am missing for a week now?

Don't you ever think of me? Do you even miss me?

I love you. I love you since I've known you and became a part of my life, a part of my heart. Can't you see it? I love you, Eriol.

------------------------------------------

_It was fun chasing an illusion. It gave me a reason to be happy even if it wasn't real. Bu any chase surely has to end. I'm just disappointed because when it did end, I was left with nothing but a memory of something that never existed._

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

"Yes, Hiirigizawa-kun" a female voice spoke. "I expected you're here again."

"I wonder how is Tomoyo-san now?" I wandered by myself calling her by the first name, but I never attempted to address it to her. She may think that I wasn't being polite at all.

"Wow! I didn't know you call her by first name basis." Maki Matsumoto said.

"We're friends. Anyway, I'd like to order calla lilies-"

"Again?"

"Again."

"I guess it's for her, ne? How is she now? Please send my regards to her, okay. Oh, by the way," she said taking out a thing from her desk. "She lost her notebook and I found it in one of my display cabinets there. If you happen to see her, please give it to her." She asked while handing him a powder blue notebook and the flowers.

"Sure. I'll give it to her." I politely answered and left the shop holding the flowers.

I fought the urge not to open the notebook, but the urge fought against me. Eventually, I lost.

------------------------------

------------------------------

"Hey, wait! This isn't my diary!" I panicked. Before I began writing, I was sure it was the powder blue notebook I used to write whenever I'm in an emotional state. I flipped every pages making sure if it was mine or not. And to my horror, it was someone else's diary.

Curiosity filled my mind. I wonder who owns a diary similar to mine I opened a certain page and read it. I knew the handwriting was familiar, but can't point out who is the owner.

------------------------------

December 13, 2006

8:44:04 PM

"_I love you"_

"_How was it, Daidouji-san? Will she answer me a sweet 'yes'?"_

_I wish I was a child forever or a mentally retarded. Somehow, an abnormal or much better be numb! So that I can't feel this pain in my heart._

December 16, 2006

10:49 PM

_Do you know why there are people who had a bad experience in love but they do not show you they cry? Simply, because there are tears in the heart that never reached the eyes._

_­_

January 11, 2007

07:27 PM

"_Daidouji-san, I had confessed to her," _

"_Really? How did it go?" _

_Nevertheless, I MUST be happy for you, my best friend._

_I didn't asked for it to be over, but then again, I never asked for it to begin. For that's the way it is with love, even the most beautiful days eventually have their sunsets. _

-------

_But I was just waiting for someone who will never be there anymore, unlike yesterday. Though I know, yesterday is just a day that can never be 'today' again._

_I heard a girl passing by the school gates where I was standing that you were with Ms. Kaho, the only person that could give your happiness while I'm soaked here with the cold._

_I love walking in the rain, so no one can see my crying. – Charlie Chaplin_

------------------------------------------------

"Darling, we need to. The hospital has to check your health. It's been almost two weeks now and you're still lying in the bed. I think it's not a normal case of colds or cough. Please, darling," my mother pleaded to me with her teary eyes.

She said I have to be in the hospital now because of my high fever that hasn't went down even one degree Celsius.

I began to ask why a simple rain could be life threatening.

Should I go or should I not? I asked myself while crying. If I'll go, then I'll never get to see my friends for how many days. Or maybe years. Then I'll never get to see _him._

I nodded to my mother as I close my eyes. I don't know why, but something tells me that that was the best thing to do.

I don't want to go to other place than where I am now. I want to stay here. I want to remain here to see my loved ones' cheery smiles. I want to be here for the rest of my life and see _him_. I want to see him every moment of my life until the last breath of mine.

The last thing I knew, I lost my consciousness.

A single tear dropped from her eyes. A silent tear saying, "I love you, now and then,"

_It hurts to know that I've fallen in love with someone who left me hanging in the air. Why? Because I closed my eyes from the reality, that he never really loved me._

"_He just cared."_

-------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------

I rang the doorbell in the mansion of Daidouji-san while holding the pink notebook and the bouquet of calla lilies that filled her flower vases everyday

_I want to see her. _

I want to explain to her everything.

The door was left ajar so I welcomed myself in. I searched for any presence but there was none. I didn't bother anymore because of my sole purpose I'm very eager to do and there's no other time but now.

_I missed her so much._

"TOMOYO!!!"

I heard someone shouted. I began to get nervous, and I don't know why.

What happened to Tomoyo-san? What the hell just happened.

Alarmed by the tone of the voice, I could imagine Sonomi-sama shouting and crying at the same time.

I quickly ran up the stairs leading to Tomoyo's room.

I almost forgot my polite personality when I suddenly banged the door open and saw with my open eyes the saddest scenario I never wanted to see in my whole life.

Sonomi-sama was crying her heart out beside a sleeping angel. No, she was more than an angel; a goddess more fits her beauty.

She was lying in the bed. Her raven locks spread on the soft pillows and on her beautiful façade, the most breathtaking face I've ever seen. God, I even knelt down before her beauty.

But something in her face I can't explain. Those red cherry lips I loved to brush against mine seemed so far away. Her amethyst eyes I loved to stare at for the rest of my breaths looked so impossible.

Unsure of what to do, I ran towards her like a gust of a wind and knelt beside her.

I closed my eyes and there were tears forming in the back of my eyes. I stared at her trying to memorize every inch of her. Caressing her face with my trembling hands, I was afraid that with the blink of my eyes, she would be gone.

I started to cry; although I knew it would never help me return you in my arms and hold you. Holding your hand, I kissed it while praying that when I open my eyes, you'll be back.

_I haven't known you were suffering because of me. I broke your heart unconsciously. I'm sorry. Please blame it to me._

_I was very coward to say the things I want to say. I am sorry for the things I've caused you. Don't go. Just, don't go._

_Please, I'm begging you to come back to me. Believe me. Believe in my love for you._

_Please tell me how to get things back the way they used to be._

_I'm down on my bended knee._

_On my bended knee..._

Then it hit me. Memories of yesterday began flashing back.

There you were, soaked in the rain, believing I was drowning in happiness with our teacher. That's not what you think it is. She's my aunt, my mother's cousin, and my love advice-giver. 

No, you're wrong.

I said I had confessed to her. Yet, you asked me how it went. I stared at you with eyes of mixed confusion, happiness and sorrow.

I now understand and I hope you will as I spoke before you.

I'm such a coward, but now I realized how timid I am. That's why I hope what I am saying now won't be too late for you to hear.

I'm so sorry. I feared of your rejection so I reasoned it out as my defense mechanism.

Once again, I now knelt beside you with tears in my eyes, holding your hand against mine.

"_l love you,_ Tomoyo."

-------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------

_Always tell someone how you feel. Mean what you say and say what you mean because opportunities are lost in a blink of an eye but regrets can last a lifetime._

------------------------------------------------

A/N: Huhuhu... I think it was lame. It's so dramatic I think. I even killed Tomoyo and poor Eriol, he was left behind. I got the idea of the story from a SMS and relate to my poor unrequited love..huhu.. T.T There are also several SMS at the end of every diary note as a connection of Tomoyo's experiences.

Oh, by the way. I decided to make it as a prologue of another ExT fanfic, IF I get many reviews. Please... I want to hear how was it. thank you for reading.


	2. When Youre Gone

_**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**_

A/N: First and foremost, I want to apologize to those who shed their tears because of my story. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to. sobs Anyway, some were also asking if she died or what happen to _her_?

So I decided to make a short sequel to On Bended Knees. Here it is! Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**When You're Gone**

_Eriol's POV_

I shot my eyes open and realized that I had slept. I don't know why and when had I fallen unconscious, but I just can't hold the pain inside my heart. I found myself in a cold room, so cold like a frozen bed of water surrounds me.

With walls all painted in white, I wished that it was heaven so I could reach for her and see her for the last time to tell her that I'm sorry and that I loved her. But no, it's just a hospital room, so empty and cold, like my heart now.

Shifting my gaze, I rested on my right side and saw the window of the hospital.

It was closed yet thank God, it was transparent. I could still see the dazzling sun rays pouring light upon my room, upon me, giving life to my lifeless heart that would never come alive anymore.

It was a dreamless sleep. All were dark.

As far as could remember, I was kneeling beside her while my sorrowful tears expressed my deepest emotions. That was the first time I cried helplessly; the first time I cried my heart out. I was so cold but then she got out the coldness out of me.

Oh, God, how I longed for her. I missed how her pale face brightens up whenever she curved her lips a sweet smile; how her raven hair danced with the rhythm of the wind and touched the contours of her angelic face; how her soft voice sings out a melody into my life.

But now, she's gone.

Her sweet smiles turned into bitter ones. Rhythm of the wind dancing with her hair was now inconsistent. Her soulful songs that fill my life were now out of tune. Gone were the sweet smiles, the touch of her hands, and the reason of my existence.

A single tear dropped from his eyes; a solemn tear that quantifies all the heartaches and regrets. The only tear that was left in his eyes saying, "You are forever in my heart."

I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to what they call the connection of reality and fantasy – _dream_.

The only bond I know that will lead me to caress her warm cheeks and to stare at her luminous eyes. Although it's just a dream, still my heart is so extreme that dreams could sometimes be so true.

I was beginning to fall asleep when suddenly I felt a presence.

Thinking it was only the nurse, I didn't bother to glimpse at her. Maybe she was here to check me, though I know I don't have any sickness at all.

The thing that really puzzled me is that why I had been sent to this lonely room when in fact, I had only lost consciousness.

With my eyes still closed, I could feel the soft cushion of my cradle gained weight slightly.

I realized there was something strange about this. If it was the nurse, I should have heard the door opened and then closed, but I haven't heard even a single crack sound. If it was someone from the hospital staff, I should have heard footsteps or any noise, but there was none.

_Then it hit me_.

I smiled at the thought she was with me. She came to see me. Maybe she wanted to say goodbye to me, but I can' find the words to say goodbye to her. I just couldn't and I wouldn't. I'm afraid of losing her.

Feeling more comfortable, I shifted my position as if I had someone beside my bed, like I was feeling her hands clasped with mine and her soft voices whispered silent words through my heart

I felt warmth on my forehead and it felt so heavenly good that I had wished for God to also take my life away and allow me to be with here _forever._

_She saw him in his sleeping form. With much love and concern, she sat down the bed as she caressed every inch of his face. She lightly kissed his forehead and slowly faded away while whispering, "You will be here forever in my heart."_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: aww… too short? I said this is going to be short, right? I'm sorry again. This is a true-to-life story (mine, actually) when I was sent to our school clinic, because of a bad stomach ache. I totally lose my stomach back there (hehe..kidding!). But yeah, there was something strange with the bed. Maybe there are ghosts in the clinic (oh my!).

So I just connected my love life story in the two fanfics. My unrequited loves and the ghost in the clinic. So sad, _he _really died. sobs

Someone gave me tips for this story so I edited it. I hope you like it!

TO ALL WHO HAD READ AND REVIEWED, THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!


End file.
